


Again And Again.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 06:56:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's greatest achievement isn't the one Severus expects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Again And Again.

**Title** : _ **Again And Again.**_

**Rating** : G.

**Author** : pekeleke

**Word** **Count** : 100

**Challenge** : Written for snarry_100 prompt challenge 357: Regrets.

**Warnings** : None.

**Disclaimer** : Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.

_**Summary:**_ Harry's greatest achievement isn't the one Severus expects.

 

__**Again And Again.**  
  


Severus' bare feet rest carelessly atop the coffee-table, long toes wriggling distractedly as he chuckles into his book.   
I love watching him relax in his armchair, knowing that nobody else has seen him like this: Serene. Contented. Peaceful...   
“What are you plotting, Potter? You look far too pleased with yourself”

“I'm remembering my greatest achievement”

“Killing the Dark Lord?”

“No. Falling in love with you.”

Startled dark eyes soften with emotion:  
“Harry...”

“It's true. I can't imagine my life without you, Severus. Loving you is the one thing I have no regrets about. I'd do it again and again. Always...”  
  


 


End file.
